Una noche lejos de ti
by mi-io
Summary: Mi primer songfic! bueno, es una historia clasica de Kenshin y como declararle su amor a Kaoru, plis! dejen reviews!
1. Default Chapter

mi: n_n Hola de nuevo a los posibles lectores de alguno de los fanfics que publicamos, esta vez publico lo que es mi primer sonfic, espero que sea de su agrado, esta es un publicacion de io, bueno mejor empecemospor que io ya viene y no nos deja comenzar con sus comentarios. Los "K:" son dialogos de Kenshin, lo que esta entre comillas es cancion.  
  
Declaracion: La siguiente cancion y personajes no me pertenecen, no me pertenece nada ni gano nada y no se ni por que lo hago.  
  
Titulo: Una noche lejos de ti  
  
cancion:El que quiera entender, que entienda   
  
cantante: Mago de Oz  
  
  
  
"Cuánto he de esperar  
  
para al fin poder hallar  
  
la otra mitad de mí  
  
que me acompañe a vivir."  
  
K:la mitad de mi corazon murio hace tanto... al mismo tiempo que ella, un alma incompleta que no encuentra felicidad, que no conoce sonrisas sinceras, la tranquilidad de un amor que no este manchado por la sangre y la locura, el odio y la traicion... hace tiempo estas fueron mis palabras, el llanto apagado de lo que queda de mi corazon, desde ese momento tan solo esperaba... la encontre, he encontrado la mitad de mi ser, vivo en tu compañia ...Kaoru  
  
"Nadé tiempo en un mar  
  
de apariencia, y ahogué el amor."  
  
K:Tan solo mascaras, sonrisas vacias, oculte el amor en mi corazon, debia evitar que ella sufriera por mi, que muriera por mi.  
  
"No sé puede ocultar  
  
el perfume de una flor. "  
  
K:no puedo evitar encontrar el aroma a jazmines, una sensacion calida, no quiero ocultar lo que siente mi corazon, pero no puedo evitarlo...debo hacerlo.  
  
"Cuánto me cuesta sobrevivir,  
  
cuánto sonreír  
  
sin poder quitarme el antifaz  
  
que me disfraza de normal."  
  
K:La vida me cansa, tan solo... si tan solo no tuviera que sonreir de esta manera hueca... hace poco que me dijiste lo que tu corazon encerraba... y yo no... todo es igual, simplemente todo aparenta ser normal. Debo marchar... nesecito la soledad de la que huia en mi pasado...  
  
"Y volveré a buscarte  
  
allí hasta donde estés,  
  
tan sólo quiero amarte  
  
y poder tener  
  
alguien en que apoyarme  
  
alguien en quien volcar  
  
todo el amor que cercenó de mi corazon..."  
  
K:Volvere,no nesecito mas que una noche para calmar lo que queda de mi corazon, de nuevo te encontrare y podre comenzar bien, nesecito aceptar que puedo amarte, que tu hombro estara ahi para mi... que realmente no es sueño... que tus palabras no son falsas... que no debo temer mas...  
  
"No más miedo a entregar  
  
mis labios sin antes mirar,  
  
no más miedo a acariciar  
  
nuestros cuerpos y soñar."  
  
K:Te nesecito... nesecito perderme en tus ojos, dejar atras mi vida, mi pasado, mi otro ser... para estar contigo... aqui en soledad, sin ti, me doy cuenta que nunca te marchas, que en todo momento permaneces en mi... haz ocupado mi corazon...  
  
"Al diablo con el ayer  
  
con la sangre y el dolor  
  
y si hay que luchar,  
  
luchar es educar,  
  
que en asuntos del corazón  
  
no hay regla de dos."  
  
K:Demonios!!!!... que todo se pierda, que la muerte tan solo regrese en el momento de dejar la vida... luchare si hace falta, si ella esta a mi lado... si ella es mi razon de vivir... nada... Tan solo no habra nada que me evite proteger a mi dulce otro yo... la que permite vivir a mi corazon...a este ser incompleto...  
  
"Que somos distintos, somos iguales  
  
no más guetos, alza la voz."  
  
K:No importa el pasado, quienes fuimos o quienes seremos, tan solo seremos iguales, dos seres que logramos encontrar el amor....  
  
"Y volveré a buscarte  
  
allí hasta donde estés..."  
  
K:Debo regresar....  
  
"Y cuando llegue el final  
  
el otoño de nuestro amor  
  
yo te esperaré. Mientras, vive  
  
y lucha por tener  
  
derecho a elegir  
  
con qué cabeza tu almohada compartir."  
  
K: Eres la que quiero que este conmigo, la que quiero que me ocompañe al ocaso de mis dias... alguna vez pense que no tenia derecho a elegir, nisiquiera a encontrar un amor como el tuyo... tu me haz elegido, tu eres la que ha decidido mi eleccion, simplemente no me diste otra... esos ojos suplicantes no me dieron ninguna oportunidad...  
  
"Orgulloso de ser quien eres  
  
y no como deberías ser. "  
  
K: deberia encontrar felicidad en quien soy y no en quien pude haber sido... soy una persona que ama, eso es todo lo que deberia importarme  
  
"Cuanto me cuesta sobrevivir  
  
cuanto sonreír  
  
sin poder quitarme el antifaz  
  
que me disfraza de normal."  
  
K:Esta mascara se ira, ya no mas sonrisas vacias... ya no mas miradas que se esquiban... tan solo dos almas que se encuentrar realmente por primera vez.  
  
"Y volveré a buscarte  
  
Allí hasta donde estés ..."  
  
K: ahi estas... esperandome aun, tus ojos me ven confusos, creyeron no volverme a ver... no entiendo de donde surge el gran amor de tu corazon, y por que nace hacia mi... pero... pero no volvere a hacer sufrir a mi dulce corazon... la otra parte de mi ser...  
  
Kenshin avanza hacia Kaoru y la abraza... anelaba demaciado sus labios.  
  
Kenshin: Tataima!- dice Kenshin con una sonrisa real... realmente llena de felicidad.  
  
Kaoru: Okaeri!- los ojos de Kaoru ven a Kenshin ya sin dolor, sin sufrimiento pero aun suplicantes-  
  
Ambos se pierden en la mirada del otro, son dos corazones que se encuentran por primera vez... dos almas que renacen con el amor del otro.  
  
  
  
io terminando de leer el fic: O_O  
  
mi: -_- que??  
  
io: te kedo mejor de lo ke pense  
  
mi: Se nota que no tienes esperanzas en mi verdad??? ¬¬  
  
io: pues.......  
  
mi: ¬¬U o...k... bueno a aquellos que lo lean, por fa mande reviews, y por cierto la cancion a sido ligeramente alterada ya que una cosas de un divan y una mesa o quien sabes que demonios no encajaban... pero creo que quedo bien _^._.^_ mau!!!!!!!  
  
io: n_nU "ESO" se supone ke es un gato   
  
mi: _^..^_Mau????????????? 


	2. oigan aqui esta la cancion

mi: nn para aquellos que de pura casualidad quieran ver la cancion completa sin alteraciones de mi parte aqui les va:  
  
cancion:El que quiera entender, que entienda   
  
cantante: Mago de Oz  
  
El que quiera entender, que entienda   
  
Cuánto ha de esperar  
  
para al fin poder hallar  
  
la otra mitad de m  
  
que me acompañe a vivir.  
  
Nadé tiempo en un mar  
  
de apariencia, y ahogué el amor.  
  
No sé puede ocultar  
  
el perfume de una flor.   
  
Cuánto me cuesta sobrevivir,  
  
cuánto sonreír  
  
sin poder quitarme el antifaz  
  
que me disfraza de normal.  
  
Y volveré a buscarte  
  
allí hasta donde estés,  
  
tan sólo quiero amarte  
  
y poder tener  
  
alguien en que apoyarme  
  
alguien en quien volcar  
  
todo el amor que cercenó el qué dirán ...  
  
No más miedo a entregar  
  
mis labios sin antes mirar,  
  
no más miedo a acariciar  
  
nuestros cuerpos y soñar.  
  
a la mierda con  
  
el armario y el diván  
  
y si hay que luchar,  
  
luchar es educar,  
  
que en asuntos del corazón  
  
no hay regla de dos.   
  
Que somos distintos, somos iguales  
  
no más guetos, alza la voz.  
  
Y volveré a buscarte  
  
allí hasta donde estés...  
  
Y cuando llegue el final  
  
el otoño de nuestro amor  
  
yo te esperaré. Mientras, vive  
  
y lucha por tener  
  
derecho a elegir  
  
con qué cabeza tu almohada compartir.  
  
Orgulloso de ser quien eres  
  
y no como deberías ser.   
  
Cuanto me cuesta sobrevivir  
  
cuanto sonreír  
  
sin poder quitarme el antifaz  
  
que me disfraza de normal.  
  
Y volveré a buscarte  
  
Allí hasta donde estés ... 


End file.
